Currently available satellite-based navigation systems may not provide a desired level of guidance accuracy. An implement may be towed, pushed, carried or otherwise propelled by a vehicle or propulsion unit. The implement path of the implement may deviate from a target path, particularly where the implement is towed by a vehicle or propulsion unit.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system/method which addresses the above-referenced shortcomings of currently available solutions.